Heart Treasure
by Hyuuga Renata
Summary: Merogoh keajaiban hanya untuk mempersatukan cinta kedua insan. Mereka terlempar ke dalam ruang dan waktu masa lalu di mana mereka terjebak dalam genggaman sihir. SasuHina. NaruSaku. ShikaHana.


**Heart Treasure**

Semua karakter fiktif dalam cerita ini diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated T – OOC sudah pasti – plot berwarna – ide cerita milik saya yang pasti

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi

**Prolog :**

Ada cinta, ada magic, ada air mata, ada tawa dan ada takdir.

Silahkan diobral-diobral :D

Pairing ? Dirahasiakan, tebak sendiri aja yaah, hehehe ^^

_*Lima Sekawan Sewaktu Masih Kecil*_

Yipppyyyyy!

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hanabi sedang berlibur ke taman bermain Dufan di Jakarta, Indonesia. Liburan kali ini Hanabi, adik Hinata, ikut serta dengan kakak dan sahabat-sahabatnya menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Indonesia. Negeri dengan berjuta keindahan katanya. Namun naas, ternyata Indonesia itu sangat luas dan mereka bahkan tidak tahu tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang merupakan ibukotanya yang sangat terik dan panas, belum pula macet di banyak titik.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Hinata adalah lima sekawan yang telah berteman sejak kecil. Mereka berlima bersekolah di tempat yang sama, mulai dari sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah dan tinggi. Bahkan setelah sekarang mereka berkuliah, universitas yang mereka tuju sama, yaitu Universitas Konoha. Salah satu universitas bergengsi di Tokyo. Meskipun berbeda jurusan mereka tetap sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Misalnya saja setiap akhir pekan mereka suka berkunjung bergiliran ke rumah salah satu di antara mereka untuk berdiskusi bahkan sekedar bermain ataupun tidur siang. Maka dari itu tak heran Hanabi ikut berlibur dengan kakak dan sahabat-sahabatnya karena Hanabi sudah menganggap mereka sebagai kakak-kakaknya selain Hinata.

"Hinata-nee-samaa!" teriak Hanabi kepada Hinata. Maklum, suasana di taman bermain Dufan hari ini sangat ramai dan terbilang padat sehingga Hanabi harus sedikit berteriak pada kakaknya itu untuk mengajak berkeliling menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada.

"Iya Hanabi?" sahut Hinata, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Jangan tanya ke mana Sakura dan Naruto karena mereka sedang mengantri untuk menaiki wahana yang terlihat seperti perahu terbang itu. Mereka mengantri untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata-nee-samaa, ayo kita naik ituu, ayoo" dengan mata berbinar Hanabi terus memerhatikan wahana roller coaster.

"Kalian bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut naik itu?" tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke sambil menunjuk wahana roller coaster tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Shikamaru yang biasanya acuh menjawab "Ayo!" sepertinya Shikamaru sedang benar-benar mood untuk melakukan segala hal. Sasuke hanya bisa manggut-manggut melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya itu dan terus mengikuti Hanabi, Hinata dan Shikamaru ke wahana tersebut.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan ke arah wahana itu, Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata, karena setahu Sasuke, Hinata itu takut dengan ketinggian.

"Hinata, bukankah kau takut pada ketinggian?" tanya Sasuke sambil sekilas melirik Hinata.

"oh, aku lupa, Hinata, apa kau yakin naik itu? Shikamaru menunjuk wahana yang bagaimanapun akan terlihat menyeramkan bagi orang yang takut dengan ketinggian.

"E-etto, entahlah, tapi aku ingin mencoba melawan kelemahanku ini, hehe" Hinata terpaksa nyengir agar teman-temannya itu tidak khawatir lagi padanya. Padahal jantungnya terus deg-degan rasanya hampir meledak. Hinata tidak yakin dirinya berani naik wahana yang 'menakutkan' itu. Ketinggian dan kecepatan dipadukan alhasil membuat tangan Hinata dingin dan bergetar lemas.

"Itu baru kakakku, hihi" Hanabi tersenyum mendengar Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya itu segera mengantri. Sasukepun mendapat bagian tempat duduk yang paling depan karena bagian belakang telah penuh dan hanya menyisakan empat kursi terdepan dan pas dengan mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke duduk di paling depan dengan Hinata, Shikamaru dan Hanabi di belakangnya.

Lain tempat lain cerita, Sakura dan Naruto terlihat begitu senang. Keduanya menaikkan kedua tangannya ke udara menikmati wahana perahu terbang itu. Sesekali mereka melempar pandangan dan tertawa bersama.

Persahabatan mereka indah sekali. Rukun dan damai selalu. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri beberapa kali mereka terlibat masalah serius, tetapi untungnya mereka selalu bisa bersatu kembali dan menjalani persahabatan mereka seperti biasanya. Sepertinya tidak ada ancaman berarti dalam persahabatan mereka. Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada bencana atau mungkin malapetaka ? siapa yang tahu, toh hidup tidak selalu berjalan mulus kan?

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - Heart Treasure - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

"Tanganmu dingin sekali." Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata yang sedang berpegangan kepada besi di depannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" meskipun Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang acuh, namun dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepribadiannya yang suka mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Sasuke juga sebenarnya orang yang acuh dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi bukan tidak banyak bicara dalam artian pendiam seperti yang suka Hinata lakukan.

"I-iya tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, hehe" Hinata tertawa sedikit lalu mengeratkan pegangannya kepada besi.

_Kami-sama, selamatkan aku._ Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya. Roller coasterpun mulai melaju pelan namun pasti kecepatannya menambah semakin cepat semakin cepat dan semakin melanglangbuanakan jantung keempatnya.

Sasuke yang sedang berpacu dengan jantungnya lantas merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tangannya dan ternyata Hinata mengeratkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menertawakan Hinata dengan wajah histerisnya yang nampak berantakan.

"Nee-sama, inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu, sekarang kita sedang naik dan nanti kita akan turun sekaligus lalu melewati bagian berair di bawah sana" Hanabi menjelaskan sambil menatap langit yang sudah serasa dekat dengan mengenai wajahnya. Hinata melihat ke bawah memastikan apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu dan benar saja. _Mengerikan._ Desah Hinata.

Shikamaru sibuk sendiri menyiapkan jantungnya yang telah sedikit tenang untuk menghadapi tantangan selanjtunya. Begitupula dengan Hanabi, sembari cengengesan Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Shikamaru dan disambut tatapan sebal oleh Shikamaru. Sementara Sasuke berinisiatif menenangkan Hinata dengan memegang tangannya. Hinatapun merasa tenang untuk sesaat.

Berikutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" semua penumpang roller coaster berteriak saat kendaraan itu mulai menurun dari ketinggian 1.000 kaki di atas tanah, *haha lebay*. Sebagian menutup matanya karena takut, sebagian membuka sedikit matanya karena kalau matanya terbuka lebar udara yang tidak tajampun akan menyakiti mata mereka. Keempat anak manusia pemeran utama kitapun menutup matanya rapat-rapat memohon dalam hati semoga mereka selamat sampai turun dari kendaraan ini.

Karena kecepatan yang tinggi anginpun menusuk-nusuk tubuh mereka dan menerbangkan rambut-rambut mereka jantung mereka terasa mau copot dan tubuh mereka rasanya melayang-layang dan dihempaskan dengan kuat ke bawah.

_Daaaaaaann, tan! Eh, taaan! Loh ko, taaaaan! Basah!_

_Loh ko, mana airnya?_ Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi dan Sasuke keheranan. Mereka memberanikan membuka matanya dan oh my god! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apaaaa yang sedang terjadiiiiiii?

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Narutoooo haha haha" Sakura tertawa lebar.

"Sakura, ini ayunan terakhir, bersiaplah, akan lebih keren dari sebelumnya!" Seru Naruto sambil ikut tertawa bersama Sakura.

Keduanya menutup mata mereka dan menantikan tantangan terasik wahana perahu terbang ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" perahu terbang pun mengayun sangat tinggi dan hampir-hampir menerbangkan jantung penumpangnya termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto. "haha haha AAAAA!" mereka berdua kembali tertawa. Tubuh mereka seakan terlempar ke depan ke belakang. Namun mereka segera menyadari bahwa kini suara tertawaan itu hanya milik mereka berdua, akhirnya Sakura yang segera menyadari itu membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Mata Narutopun terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya.

"Apa ini? Nanni? Kami-samaaaa, tolong kamiiiiiiii ! AAAAAA !" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Heart Treasure - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

"Narutoooo! Apa yang sedang terjadiiiii?" Sakura berteriak ketakutan karena dibawah mereka tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya mereka sedang jatuh dari langit. Menembus awan-awan tebal yang membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Sakuraaaaaa, pegaaang tangankuuu." Naruto berteriak tak jelas mengingat banyak angin yang masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Narutooo, kita sedang jatuuuhhhhh. Bagaiiiiimana iiiniiii?" Sakura berteriak lagi. Sakura yakin suaranya tidak akan jelas di telinga Naruto. Menembus lapisan udara ini membuat angin kusut di telinga keduanya.

Keduanya lalu berusaha saling berpegangan tangan di udara seperti yang sering para pecinta terjun payung lakukan. Naruto dan Sakura sangat tegang dan terlintas pikiran, bagaimana kalau ini adalah akhir dari kehidupannya. Akankah kehidupannya akan berakhir seperti ini? Mati mengenaskan jatuh dari langit tanpa sebab yang jelas. _Kami-samaaa, apakah ini saatnya? Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang belum aku lakukan di dunia ini Kami-samaa._ Gumam Sakura dalam hati. _Kami-samaa, aku masih ingin hidup._ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto dan Sakura berpelukan dan menangis di udara. Hingga akhirnya mereka melihat gunung-gunung dan di sekitarnya ada sesuatu berwarna-warni.

"Naruto, lihat ke bawah, itu apa?" Sakura berbicara dengan wajah di atas pundak Naruto dan sedang melihat ke bawah.

"Manaa?" seru Naruto. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaan keheranan mereka, keduanya terjatuh ke atas sebuah karet hitam bulat yang memantulkan mereka lalu menjatuhkan dan memantulkan lagi mereka. Trampolin? Itu trampolin. Sakura dan Narutopun bernapas lega karena mereka jatuh di atas benda seperti ini. Perlahan mereka turun dari atas trampolin dan mulai mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Terlihat tulisan besar di kejauhan sana.

"Da-ra-ja-tu-passu" Sakura mengeja tulisan itu. "Naruto, sepertinya kita berada di tempat yang bernama Darajat Pass. Tapi, di mana ini? Sakura terus bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang ternyata sedang meneliti keberadaan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto." Sakura menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Aah, ano, Sakura, gomen, lihat ke sekeliling kita, sepertinya kita berada di kolam bermain. Tapi bagaimana bisa kita terdampar di sini. Jatuh dari langit." Naruto memasang ekspresi bodoh keheranan yang membuat Sakura kesal.

"Baka! Cepat keluarkan smartphonemu Naruto. Coba cari Darajat Pass itu di mana. Aku akan coba menelusur googlemaps untuk memastikan keberadaan kita." Sakura dan Naruto mengeluarkan smartphonenya masing-masing dan mulai bergulat dengan barang-barang itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka browsing sambil sedikit berjalan-jalan menjajaki tempat tersebut, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan secercah info.

"Sakura, kita masih di Indonesia. Tapi kita dii, Garut. Di mana itu Garut, apa dekat dengan Dufan?" pikiran Naruto masih dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Naruto, lihat," Sakura memperlihatkan layar smartphonenya kepada Naruto, "kita jauh sekali dari Jakarta, dari Dufan. Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto melonjak kaget. "Nanniiii?"

Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, air bah dari ember raksasa mengguyur mereka dan membuat smartphone mereka tercebur ke dalam kolam renang yang dalamnya dua meter. Malang sekali nasib mereka. Tidak ada lagi smartphone, tidak bisa lancar menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. _~ Dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, aku tanpamu, butiran debuu huhu ~ *_woy author gila, malah nyanyi ! kembalikan kami! Kami ingin pulang!* haha haha

"Baju kita basah, aku tak bawa ganti." Sakura seakan pasrah dengan yang terjadi. "Ayo kita cari pakaian sambil menanyakan cara kita kembali." Naruto memapah Sakura yang terlihat akan menangis kehilangan harapan.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - Heart Treasure - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

"Apa-apaan inii! Wajah Shikamaru kini tidak lagi santai. Sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke dan Hanabi yang masih meringis dan tak punya daya untuk mengartikan keadaan mereka yang sedang jatuh dari langit.

"Aiirr!" baru saja Hinata berteriak kaget, mereka berempat sudah tercebur ke dalam air yang sangat dalam. _Bulpbulpbulp brrrr wrrrr bulp brrr wrrr bulp bulp_

Sasuke yang jago berenang dapat segera mencapai permukaan air dengan cepat. Disusul dengan Hanabi yang sudah bisa menghirup napas kemudian. Shikamaru dan Hinata menjadi yang paling terakhir berhasil mencapai permukaan.

"Hinata! Shika! Apa kalian baik-baik sajaa?" Sasuke khawatir kepada mereka berdua karena mereka kurang bisa berenang. Hanabi sendiri mulai berenang ke tepian dengan susah payah karena ternyata air yang dalam itu sungai yang lebar sekali. Benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk mencapai tepian sungai juga. Untungnya keadaan sungai sedang tenang jadi tidak menghanyutkan mereka.

Sasuke lantas berenang mendekati Hinata dan Shikamaru untuk membantu mereka berenang ke tepi sungai. Setelah sampai ke tepi sungai Hanabi menarik satu persatu Hinata, Shikamaru lalu Sasuke untuk naik ke tanah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengeringkan diri dulu sebelum mereka beranjak dari tempat ini dan mencari jalan pulang.

"Sebenarnya kita ada di mana sekarang? Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hanabi.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa kami jawab, Hanabi." Shikamaru mengerling kesal. Shikamaru sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. "Tapi kita dikelilingi pohon. Sepertinya kita berada di tengah hutan." Shikamaru meneruskan dengan nada yang rendah.

"Sungainya lebar sekali." Meski sama kagetnya, Sasuke tetap berlagak kalem dan kini sedang menganalisa keadaan dengan Hinata.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, setauku zaman sekarang sudah jarang terdapat sungai-sungai lebar seperti ini. " jawab Hinata.

"Mungkin kita terdampar di zaman prasejarah ?" Sasuke melirik Hinata sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ledekan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, mentang-mentang aku kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Sejarah. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kenapa kita bisa jatuh di atas air, Sasuke-kun kan kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Kelautan" Jawab Hinata sambil cekikikan.

"Iya, Ilmu Kelautan, bukan Ilmu Kesungaian." Jawab Sasuke meledek.

Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata kesal. Hinata malah melengos dari pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke lalu bergerak ke arah Hanabi menanyakan keadaan Hanabi apakah dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum meratapi kemenangannya. Meratapi?

Satu jam berlalu, pakaian mereka kini telah kering kembali. Merekapun berniat pergi dari tepi sungai dan mencari orang yang bisa ditanyai jalan pulang.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Shikamaru lalu dia membereskan tas nya dan berdiri. "Kita tidak membawa makanan lebih, sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Hn." Kata Sasuke. Hanabi dan Hinata hanya manggut-manggut.

Shikamaru memimpin di depan, Hinata dan Hanabi di belakangnya dan kemudian Sasuke di paling belakangnya lagi. Merekapun mulai menembus pepohonan yang lebat, sepi dan menyeramkan.

_Tou-san, aku dan Hanabi tersesat. Semoga saat kita pulang nanti kau bisa memahaminya._ Hinata memejamkan matanya, berucap dalam hati

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - Heart Treasure - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan di tengah kerubutan hutan dan entah kenapa mereka rasa mereka dari tadi hanya berputar-putar saja. Mereka merasa selama dua jam tadi mereka melewati pohon-pohon sama yang tak bertepi.

"Shika-kun, cari jalan yang benar dong! Dari tadi kita muter-muter terus, cape tau." Sungguh Hanabi sudah lelah berjalan.

"Kalau begitu kau di depan saja Hanabi. Memandu jalan." Jawab Shikamaru yang sama kelelahan.

"Kita istirahat." Sasuke menimpali Hanabi dan Shikamaru.

"Harusnya kita punya peta biar tidak tersesat." Ucap Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah yang sontak membuat Shikamaru, Hanabi dan Sasuke terperanjat.

"Aah, Nee-sama!" Hanabi kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil smartphonenya begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Hinata yang masih belum connect akhirnya tersadar. Mengapa bukan dari tadi mereka menggunakan smartphonenya. Aah sungguh sial. Tapi kesialan belum berakhir sampai di situ. Smartphone mereka tidak mau menyala-menyala. Mereka ingat bahwa tadi mereka tenggelam di sungai cukup lama dan cukup untuk membuat handphone mereka tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Aaargghh" gerutu Sasuke. Smartphonenya dilempar sekuat tenaga ke sembarang tempat. Semuanya diam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada air minum, lelah dan letih, lengkap sudah.

_pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

_Dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk_

"Apa itu!" tanya Hanabi lagi. Kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak. Suara aneh itu terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Hanabii" Hinata melenguh ketakutan. Sasuke berniat mendatangi tempat suara-suara aneh itu bermuara. Tapi Shikamaru menahannya dengan alasan mereka harus hati-hati menjaga keselamatan mereka. Untung jaga-jaga mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tingginya mencapai sedada.

_Dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk dub srrk_

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya suara itu mulai terdengar menjauh.

_pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk pap srrk_

"Sepertinya mereka telah pergi. Keluarlah." Seru Sasuke. Shikamaru keluar dari balik semak-semak. Hinata dan Hanabi menyusul keluar. Mereka berempat menelusuri arah suara tersebut. Mereka melihat banyak laki-laki yang berbaris jalan dengan pakaian-pakaian aneh, kelihatannya seperti pakaian tradisional. Hinata tidak mempunyai pengetahuan itu pakaian tradisional dari mana. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, Hinata sangat tahu persis apa namanya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang menganga melihat sesuatu. Matanya tak berkedip. "Ada apa?" lanjut Sasuke. Hinata lalu berkedip dan menutup mulutnya. Satu tangannya menggapai dagu Sasuke, mengarahkan wajah Sasuke untuk melihat objek di depannya. Shikamaru dan Hanabi ikut menoleh ke objek benda yang sangat besar. Besaaaaarrr sekali.

"Itu kan?" seru Shikamaru dan Hanabi bersamaan. Keduanya melirik Hinata. Seketika Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - Heart Treasure - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Dari arah kolam renang, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan ke arah toko makanan yang ada di sekitar Darajat Pass. Untungnya Bahasa Inggris mereka tidak terlalu buruk jika dipakai hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan alamat.

Belum satu meter mereka berjalan, Naruto terpeleset karena lantai area kolam renang itu licin. Naruto hampir jatuh ke kolam renang yang dalamnya dua meter itu, yang telah menenggelamkan handphonenya. Syukurlah tangan Sakura cekatan menahan badan Naruto. Namun tubuh Naruto terlalu berat.

Sakura ikutan terpeleset, sebelum terjatuh ke kolam menyusul Naruto, sempat-sempatnya Sakura mengumpat "Naruto bakaaaaa! Aaaaaa!"

_brrrr brrr bulp wrr wrr bulp brrrr_

Di dalam air Naruto dan Sakura berenang-renang seperti katak. Setelah mencapai permukaan, Sakura dan Naruto kembali menyelami kolam untuk mengambil handphone mereka yang tadi terjatuh, mumpung udah nyebur katanya.

Sakura membelah-belah air berenang menggapai dasar kolam untuk mencari handphonenya. Naruto yang lebih dulu sampai ke dasar kolam telah menemukan handphone mereka yang jaraknya berdekatan. Narutopun segera menyambar handphone keduanya. Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk menarik Naruto ke permukaan. Tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto. Namun sial sebelah tangan Naruto yang lainnya tersedot lubang air di dasar kolam tersebut. Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari lubang itu tetapi rasanya susah sekali, lubang tersebut semakin keras menyedot tangannya. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Naruto. Napas mereka sudah hampir habis. _Kenapa lagi ini._ Ucap Sakura di dalam hati. Mereka berdua lemas karena menahan napas terlalu lama. Bukannya lepas dari sedotan lubang kolam renang, tarikan sedotan itu semakin besar saja. Rasanya seperti seluruh tubuh Naruto ikut tersedot dan Sakura yang memegangi Naruto ikut tersedot lubang itu. Entah sihir apa yang menimpa mereka. Tapi memang tubuh keduanya benar-benar tersedot lubang kolam renang yang sebesar gelas. Ko bisa?


End file.
